A Wizarding Parent Trap
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Harry has a twin brother Henry Lily runs away with Henry leaving James  to care for Harry. They meet up 10 years later at Hogwarts how will  things unfold?  Don't own Harry Potter or the OC, those belong to RedHal. Note NO VOLDY! Also no own Hp
1. Chapter 1

A Wizarding Parent Trap.

Harry has a twin brother Henry Lily runs away with Henry leaving James

to care for Harry. They meet up 10 years later at Hogwarts how will

things unfold?

Don't own Harry Potter or the OC, those belong to RedHal. Note NO VOLDY! Also no own Hp

Chapter 1 leaving

Lily POV

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" yelled Lily Potter at her husband.

"Yes Lily-dearest?" replied James in an innocent tone.

"Oh don't act all innocent with me James Potter you have finally crossed the line!" retorted Lily scooping up Henry.

"I'm leaving I've had it with your shinanagins!" and with that she apparted to her house that she grew up in as a child. It had been given to Lily when her parents died. She looked down at her 14 month old son.

"It's going to be all right Henry, I promise.

James POV

"Wait Lily!" James shouted as his wife apparted. Harry started crying. He went to the living room and picked up his son. "Oh Harry, I don't know what's gotten into her, today." just then the floo went off and

Sirius walked in.

"Hey, mate, Hey Harry, where's Lily and my other favorite godson?" Sirius asked.

James looked down. "She left with Henry, I don't know what happened she's been in a fowl mood these past few days."

Sirius sighed "Don't know what to tell you there mate, Spica left me, and Mel and Remus as well as John and Sara are in America."

"Sorry to hear that mate." said James. "In the meantime your welcome to stay with Harry and me, your room is still the way it was in our Hogwarts days."

"Thanks Prongs." said Sirius.

"No problem, Padfoot," replied James.

A couple of week later.

Lily POV

No. No. No it was impossible but it was true. She was pregnant. What was she gonna do?

Just the Spica appeared, she had been living with Lily since her break up with Sirius. "Hey Vixey, how are you?"

"I'm pregnant." Lily sputtered out.

"C-c-come again Vix." said Spica sounding shocked and started stuttering. She stuttered when she was shocked or stunned just like Sirius laughed when he was surprised or outwitted. Sirius, the pain of losing him was still something she regretted but she couldn't just go back there begging for forgiveness, Spica Jenkins was not one to beg, she had too much pride, probably because she had come from a family of pure bloods who were all in Slytherin, except her, who had been placed in Gryffindor, Just like Sirius.

"I said, Bushtail, that I am pregnant with James Potter's kid again." she said to her best friend.

"Wow Vixey, are you gonna tell James?" asked Spica.

"Hell no!" said Lily, "The last thing I want is for me to go crawling back to James. Henry started to cry, Lily walked over to the basinet and picked him up.

"Wow that's funny Vix." said Spica.

"And why is it funny, Bushtail?" asked Lily annoyed.

She spoke gathering all her Gryffindor courage. "Vix, I'm pregnant, its Sirius'"

"What! Are you going to tell him?" asked Lily.

"No! Like you said I'm not telling him where strong independent girls!"

"You got that right."

"Harry, Harry, Harry." said Henry in between cries. Lily's face fell. She knew Harry and Henry have never been apart for so long before. But no she would not go back to James.

8 Months later.

"Miss Evans, it's a girl." said the healer. Lily Evan Potter had reverted back to her maiden name. She could no longer stand the name Potter anymore, fir it brought up to many painful memories.

"Janice Rose." Lily said. The healer nodded. After the baby was rinsed off she was handed to Lily, wrapped in a pink blanket. She had a big tuff of red hair, and Lily's face her eyes when opened revealed James' eyes. She felt a pang in her chest. She watched as the baby, excited, turned her hair a golden yellow, she rolled her eyes, it was a Potter trait to be a metamorphous, Henry had made himself known as one too, always like his father in the pranks department. She wondered what James and Harry were doing right now.

Spica had also gone into labor and too gave birth to a girl who she names Vega Andromeda Jenkins.

And so let's go see James.

"Harry! Let your father down off from the ceiling the blood is rushing to his head." said James hanging upside down as a 2 year old Harry was currently using his Uncle Padfoot's wand thy he um borrowed? And was using it to hang his father upside down.

Sirius walked in. Sneaking up behind Harry, he took the wand and put James back on the floor. Sirius picked up Harry and spoke. "Now Harry that wasn't very nice." said Sirius between laughs.

"Yea a true Marauder." Said James, "He'll be giving Minnie a run for her money." they laughed.

"Now come on Harry it's time for lunch, Ron, Neville, and Ginny willbe here soon to play.

"Yay play with Ron and Nev and Gin!" said a very happy Harry, as his dad took him into the kitchen to make some lunch.

Now let's go back to Lils.

"HENRY, HERMIONE IS HERE!" yelled Lily as her son came bounding down the stairs.

"Yay Mione's hers!" said Henry as he greeted the Granger girls. Jean Granger was an old friend of Lily's from Primary school Jannie and Vega were sleeping peacefully in their cribs in the kitchen when Jean came in.

"Aww, there so cute." she cooed looking at Spica and Jannie.

"Thanks." said Lily and Spica. Lily had told her about James when Jane discovered she was pregnant, Jane was also named godmother since Spica was Henry and Harry's Godmother. Harry, her other little boy, she wondered what have become of them.

Well thats a wrap! Review and tell us what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A Wizarding Parent Trap 2

Okay now the twins are 11 and you know what that means! Hogwarts letters!

It was July 31 and 11 year old Harry was sleeping soundly in his room, when his dad and Uncle crept into his room.

"Ok Pads on the count of 3." said James. "1."

"2." said Sirius.

"3" said Harry ducking out if the way just as his dad and uncle dropped cold water on his bed.

"Aw come really Harry? Are you serous ? You can't allow you dad and uncle just a bit more fun?" said James.

Harry's hair turned pink when he laughed. "Sorry dad, I'm Harry not Sirius, that's that guy over there." said Harry pointing to Sirius.

The Marauders laughed.

"Ah Harry, a true Marauder." said Sirius.

"Isn't a Marauder a computer virus?" asked Harry.

The two stopped laughing and looked a Harry.

"I'm kidding yes I know what a Marauder is, it's what you, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Moony were." said Harry, they didn't dare mention Peter, he had been caught spying for the Death Eaters and was sent to Azkaban for life. But they caught him just in time for here was an attack planed to kill Harry. With this info Order was able to stage a riot and Voldemort was defeated.

Just then an owl flew in and went to Harry.

"Yay my Hogwarts letter is here!" shouted Harry. "I wonder if Ginny, Ron, Jackie, and Neville got there's yet." Ginny, Ron and Neville were Harry's best friends. Ginny and Ron were the second pair of Weasley twins and Neville one of his dad's friend's kid's. Neville and his younger brother Jackson or Jack for short. And Jackie or her full name, Jacqueline, was Remus and Mel's daughter who always got sick onthe full moon, just like her dad.

"I'm sure they have Harry, come on let's go down to Diagon Alley andget your school supplies."

"Ok dad!" said Harry as he got up, got dressed in his dad's red andgold Gryffindor Seeker uniform and wet downstairs. He loved Quidditch, he went down stairs and passed the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

"Well Hello Harry, Happy Birthday, Son!" said Godric.

"Thanks Grandpa." said Harry. Any descendant of Godric had to call him Grandpa even James and Grandpa Potter called him Grandpa.

Harry said goodbye and went into the living room where he was greeted by Ginny, Ron, Jackie, Jack, and Neville, Frank and Alice Longbottom(Neville's parents) Fred and George(The older Weasley twins.) Bill, Charlie, Percy(Whom he was surprised to see since he rarely came out of his room, he also had his Perfect badge on), Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Uncle Moony, Aunt Aldolpha(Mel) Uncle John and Aunt Sara, and of course his dad. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" shouted his friends and family.

"Thanks guys." said Harry as his dad brought over his presents.

"Here you go Harry!" said James handing his son the presents thanks dad.

He got a book of pranks from the older Weasley twins, a sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a pocket sneakascope from Ron and Ginny, a beautiful snowy owl from Uncle Remus, Aunt Mel, and Jackie, a book on how to become an anamagus in 3 months, disguised as a deluxe edition of Hogwarts, A History, from the Longbottom's he got Quidditch throu the Ages, Bill gave him a dragon claw, Charlie gave him a broom servicing kit and also a wink, then his father gave him along thin package which revealed the new Nimbus 2000.

Harry said his thanks and the all dispatched to go to Diagon Alley, Harry didn't notice Sirius pulling James aside.

"James aren't you worried? What if he sees Lily or Henry?" said Sirius

in a worried tone.

"Pads, Henry's birthday is tomorrow, that's when Lily will go not today." said James reassuring his best friend and 'brother'.

"If you say so Prongs." said Sirius and with that they followed the rest into the fireplace to Diagon Alley.

Once there they purchased Harry school supplies and went to buy Harry's wand at Olivanders.

Oliver Olivander was a very strange man indeed, he seemed so giddy

when Harry walked into get his wand.

Harry must of tried out a bunch of wands before Olivander took down a box. "Curious, indeed, here Harry, try out this wand." said Olivander giving him a wand with a Phoenix feature core. When Harry took hold of it, it glowed in his hand surprised, his scar began to show. Olivander snatched it away and put it in the box, "Curious indeed." he said.

"Excuse me sir, but what's curious?" asked Harry.

"What's curious is, the bird that gave this feather gave one other, just one, and this wand's brother, was the same person who tried to kill you." He said.

"How much for the wand?" asked James.

James as well bought Ron and Ginny's wand's with success through there was much yelling on Mrs. Weasley's part, she finally agreed and thanked James about a million times before they went to their respectable houses though Ron, Ginny Fred, George, Jack, Neville, and Jackie all stayed at Potter Manor for Harry's sleepover he had every birthday.

The kids stayed up late eating chocolate frog's and pumpkin juice before falling asleep.

Next chap is Henry's review!


	3. Chapter 3

A Wizard Parent trap 3

Lily, Jannie, Spica, and Hermione quietly walked into Henry's room.

"On the count of five okay girls?" said Lily her wand out. Hermione had done accidental magic a couple of months ago and had gotten her Hogwarts letter the other day.

Hermione was now living with the Evans, her parent's had died in a car accident and since she was a witch it would be safe for her to be placed in family if witches and wizards who she trusts.

"one." started Lily.

"two." said Jannie and Vega

"three." said Spica.

"Four." said Hermione.

"FIVE!" shouted Henry as he jumped out of bed as his mom released the bucket of water dousing his bed, his hair a wild yellow. "Missed me!" he said laughing.

"Your just like your mum, Henry." said Spica.

"Yea a Marauderette only I'm a guy." he laughed. "Hey 'Mione." he said noticing his best friend.

"Hey Hen." she replied hugging him, happy birthday!" she said.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Ok Henry get dressed and meet us downstairs for breakfast, were going to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies. Your owl came today." said Lily handing her son the letter with Henry James Evans on it.

"Ok mom!" said Henry as the girls exited his room he quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

The five of them ate breakfast and then went to the fireplace. Lily threw in some floo powder and yelled. "Diagon Alley!" green flames erupted from the fireplace. "Go on kids I need to talk to Lily for a second." the kids nodded and went into the flames.

"Lily are you sure about this? What if he see's James or Harry?"

"Bushy, he won't James and Harry would of gone yesterday on Harry's birthday, now come on I don't want the kids to wander." and with that they walked into the flames and into Flourish & Blots.

"Hey kids where's Henry?" asked Lily seeing her son was missing.

"He's over there mum, in the joke section, of course." replied Jannie looking at her mum.

"Of course he is," said Lily who went to collect Harry.

They got the kids school books and Lily first, exited the store, but ran into a man.

"Oh I'm so sor-ry. Severous?" asked Lily seeing Snape in front of her.

"L-Lily?" he asked.

"The one and only." replied Lily with a tone.

"Mum!" yelled Henry and Jannie running up to their mum.

"Oh hey kids." said Lily.

"These are yours?" asked Snape.

"Yes kids this is one of my old friends, Sev, these are my kids Henry and Jannie and Henry's friend Hermione, Henry and Hermione will be attending Hogwarts this year, and Jannie next year." explained Lily.

"Nice to meet you, I am head of Slytherin and I will also be your Potions Professor, now I must get going I have urgent business to attend to." said Snape walking off.

"Lily are you okay?" asked Spica.

"Yes Spic I'm fine." replied Lily.

"I don't like him, he gives me the creepies." said Jannie.

"Yea he doesn't give off a good vibe." said Hermione.

"Yea I agree with Hermione." said Henry.

"Yea I know, he's really changed since school." said Lily.

"Come on kids let's get the rest of your supplies!" said Spica trying to liven up the mood. They got the rest if their things and went into Olivanders.

Olivander gave Henry a look which said weren't you in here yesterday? But he saw Lily an understood.

Henry got an ash eleven and a half phoenix core, and Hermione got an oak eleven and a half with unicorn hair. They paid and went home.

As a birthday present Spica got Henry a snowy owl, who seemed exited to go, the salesclerk said his twin brother had been sold yesterday. Henry loved the bird and named him Tailfeather

Ok next chap is the Hogwarts express! For those of you who may be confused going to Hogwarts this year is: Harry Henry Hermione, Jackie, Ron, Ginny and Neville Next year it's Jannie and Jack


	4. Chapter 4

The Hogwarts Express

"Bye Dad, By Uncle Sirius!" said Harry as he and his friends boarded the train.

"See you at Christmas Harry!" said his dad.

Harry, Neville, Jackie, Ron, Ginny found one of the big compartments that still had room fir two more people.

When the kids were on the train James and Sirius apparted just as Lily, Spica, Henry, Hermione, and Jannie came onto the platform. Henry and Hermione boarded the train.

"See you at Christmas Henry and Hermione!" yelled Lily

"By mom by Aunt Spica by Jannie by Vega!" said Henry.

The whistle blew and the train was off.

"Come on 'Mione let's find a compartment." said a yellow headed excited Henry as he dragged his best friend to a compartment.

They opened an apartment to reveal five kids Henry spoke. "You mind if we sit here?" a boy looked up he looked at Henry who had reverted back to his normal black hair, emerald eyes, and glasses who was looking at him.

"S-Sure come on in." said Harry.

"Thanks!" said the boy his hair turning bright yellow. "'Mionie over here!" said Henry as Hermione came in. They sat.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and-" said Ginny.

"I am her twin brother Ron." finished Ron.

"I'm Jacqueline Lupin but I prefer Jackie." said Jackie.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." said Neville

"I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione.

"I'm Henry Evans." said Henry.

"That odd." said Harry his hair turning blue. "Evans was my mim's maiden name."

"What was her first name?" asked Henry.

"Lily." said Harry, as he watched Henry and Hermione's eyes got wide.

"That's my mum's name." said Henry. "When's your birthday?"

"July 31, yours?"

"August 1." said Henry.

"Wicked..." said Ron and Ginny at the same time.

Both Henry and Harry's hair turned green with worry.

"Your a metamorphous!" they said at the same time.

Harry replied. "Yea it's a family trait dad says every couple of generation's get the gene."

Henry spoke. "Maybe that way Jannie has it." he said looking at Hermione.

"Who's Jannie?" asked Harry.

"Oh she's my little sister, she'll be coming next year." said Henry.

"Sister? The closest thing I have to a sister is Ginny and Jackie."

"Oh and there's also Vega she's our Aunt Spica's daughter she's coming next year also." said Henry.

"Aunt Spica?" asked Harry.

"Not really aunt, just mum's best friend from school, she and Mel Oxford and Sara Montgomery were a bunch if pranksters at school, they called themselves the Maruaderetts." stated Henry .

"My mum's name was Oxford her first name was Mel." said Jackie

"This is crazy!" said Neville.

"I think it's safe to say that you are indeed twins." said Hermione.

The twin boys looked at each other. "Wicked." they said at the same time.

Then the trolley came and Harry basically bought the entire stock. They talked for a while before they had to put their robes on and arrived at Hogwarts.

Okay guys review and tell us what your think!


	5. Chapter 5

The Sorting

The hall burst into applause, McGonagall stepped foreword with a pice of parchment.

"When I call, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"ABBOT, HANNAH!" a pink faced girl with blonde pigtail walked up the steps placed on the hat and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Susan Bones was placed into Hufflepuff.

Terry Boot a Ravenclaw. Mandy Brocklehurst was made a Ravenvlaw as well. Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode became a Slytherin

"Evansr,Henry!" McGonagall seemed to do a double take as she watched Henry walk up the steps his hair changing color, that hat was placed on his head and was made a Gryffindor.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was made a Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan was placed in Gryffindor.

Hermione Granger was made a Gryffindor. She ran over to the Gryyfindor table and hugged Henry.

Neville was made into Gryffindor. Jackie was placed in Gryffindor also, MacDougal was made a Slytherin along with Malfoy.

Then Harry was called up there were some Whispers as he went up his hair changing every few seconds. "Hi Minni!" McGonagall just shook her head a small smile on her lips. The hat had barely touched him when it yelled Gryffindor. Harry lept up turning his hair Red and Gold which just made the Gryffindors laugh.

Dean Thomas became a Gryffindor and Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw.

Ginny went up and became a Gryffindor. Then when McGonagall called yet another Weasley the staff table groaned another pair of Weasley's, this can't be good.

Blaise Zabini made Slytherin, and the sorting hat went away.

Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts I only have four words to say and they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

The food appeared and everyone dug in.

When desert arrived both Henry and Harry reached for a helping to a treacle tart, their favorite food.

Henry laughed, "Their mum's favorite food."

"Hey Harry you know the perfect prank to play on our dads?" asked Jackie.

Harry's eyes lit up. "I know let's tell them we all got into Slytherin that'll drive them bonkers." the kids laughed this was going to be good.

Harry and Henry looked at two teachers. One with a hook nose and greasy hair and the other in some weird Turban. Harry and Henry knew the greasy one to be Snape but not the other one.

"Percy, who's that teacher talking to Snape?" asked Harry and Henry at the sane time.

"Oh thats Professor Quirrell, he's kinda out there, afraid of his own subject, DADA, that is." said Percy looking up.

Dumbledore stood up. "First years should note that the Forrest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that a well." Dumbledore looked toward the older Weasley twins. "Also Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. Now before we head off to bed, let us sing the school song, everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore flicked his wand and the words to the school song appeared. "And go!"

"Hogwarts Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Weather we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us something worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished at different times only the three Gryyfindor twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they finished he was the one who clapped the loudest.

"Ah music so wonderful, now off you go time for bed!" said Dumbledore dismissing the students.

"Gryffindor's follow me please!" shouted Percy. "Watch out for the staircases they like to change." he called over his shoulder.

"The portraits! Their moving!" shouted one first year as the portraits moved form frame to frame. They came to one of a fat lady.

"Pigsnout." said Percy the portrait opened. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room! Boys dormitories on your left girls your right."

The friends said goodbye and went to their respectable dormitories. Harry's bed was to the left of Henrys and to the right if Ron's.

"Night guys," said Harry as he climbed into bed."

"Night," the boys chorused falling asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.

Review please! So what you think? Also we would like to thank the person who inducted us into the Twins,Twins,Twins C2!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own HP

The boys woke up the next day, anxious to go to class that day.

Harry and Henry woke up at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

Ron looked at his two friends and rolled bid eyes, not even he and Ginny did that.

"Come on guys let's get dressed." said Harry as he and Neville, Henry, and Ron got up.

"Don't forget Ron and Neville, we need to do our opening prank." said Harry changing his hair to bright yellow.

"Right, we remember, are we still doing plan A?" asked Ron.

"Yup, that's right." said Harry pulling on his robes.

"What prank?" asked Henry looking at his brother.

"Oh, the start of term prank, our dad's did this every year, though it was supposed to be yesterday, but we got kinda busy." said Harry laughing.

The three boys walked out and running into Hermione, Ginny and Jackie, and a girl with silverly blonde hair(Yea it's Luna, we forgot to mention her last chapter but she got into Gryffindor)

"Hey girls." said Harry giving Ginny a wink that went unseen by Rob, fortunately. She blushed. Her and Harry and started going steady for a while, though they didn't want anyone to know especially Ron.

"Hello there, mates." said Fred or was it George?

"Ready for your first day of classes?" asked the other twin.

"Yea, are you helping us with our first day prank?" asked Harry.

"Of course." said Fred.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." said George.

"A prank? You could get in serous trouble you know." said Hermione.

"Chill Hermione, beside's were not Sirius, that's my uncle." said Harry, making Neville, the two Weasley twins, and Jackie laugh, while Hermione, Henry, and Luna just stared questionably.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think we should head to The Great Hall for breakfast." said Luna.

The friends nodded in agreement and exited the Gryffindor Common Room and made their way down to the Great Hall.

Harry looked around. "Okay guys you ready? We have to make one addition to the line of Prongs." Neville, Ron, Ginny, Jackie, Fred and George nodded their heads.

The seven looked around before raising their wands below the table. They whispered under their breath, then fireworks erupted.

All the students stopped and stared as a Lion, Raven, and Badger attacked a snake. Then a banner appeared saying:

Hello Hogwarts! Its the second generation of the Marauder's! Here with us are two kids of Prongs, and one kid of Moony, plus a few honorary members! So beware Slythies! We will be watching!

More fireworks erupted in the ceilings. Dumbledore was laughing slightly, while McGonagall had her hands in her head. And Snape's face had fallen. And Qurill looked like he was gonna faint.

The seven quickly stowed their wands and finished eating breakfast.

"I cant wait till next year when Jannie and Vega come!" said Henry excitedly. "They are gonna love it!"

"Hey Hen, speaking of Jannie, I have an idea." said Harry looking at his brother, who's hair had turned to bubblegum pink, he liked having it this color, it was cool.

"Yea and what would that be Har?" asked Henry.

Harry's face lit up. "We should switch places! You can b me and I can be you."

"What!" asked Henry nearly choking on his eggs.

"Oh that's sounds like fun-" said Fred.

"Me and Fred do it all the time-" said George.

"It freaks mom out and it's funny to see her stumbling over who's who." they both said.

"Yea you two get all the fun-" said Ron.

"Me and Ron never get to do that." finished Ginny

"I guess it would be nice to see what dad is like." said Henry after thinking it over.

"Exactly, and I'll get to meet mum and Jannie." said Harry. "How about we begin after Christmas break, give us some time to get to used to each other and then after break we will start learning how to be each other." he finished.

"Do you think mum would notice, Hermione? If me and Harry switched places?" asked Henry to his adopted sister.

Harry raised an eyebrow but before he could reply. "Well mum is easily fooled, Jannie and or Vega may catch on, but knowing them they will think it's a joke your playing and just ignore it." said Hermione.

"Is there something I'm missing?" asked Harry looking at his brother and Hermione.

"Oh um yea, Hermione lives with us, she has since her parents died a couple of months ago." said Henry uneasily looking at hs brother.

"Oh I'm sorry." said Harry looking at Hermione.

"It s'ok." said Hermione. "Come on you guys it's time for class." they groaned and the first years went to their first period which was Potions. This couldn't be good. Thought both Potters as they trudged their way down to the dungeon

They entered the dungeon's it was cold and dark, and the Slytherin's were all ready seated at the desks. The first row contained Ron, Henry, Harry, and Ginny, while behind them sat Hermione, Jackie, Neville, and Luna.

Snape's entered the class, his robes flying around his ankles as he made his way to the front of the room. "Wands away, this is the one of the few places you will not need require your wand." he said as everyone looked at each other and stowed away their wands. "Now I can teach you to brew glory, bottle fame, even stop death." everyone was on the edge of their seats. "If you aren't as bunch of complete idiots that I normally teach." he finished in a bile voice.

Harry whispered to a turquoise hair Henry. "Dad said he and his friends use to make fun of him, I think we won't have it easy in this class."

Henry whispered back. "We ran into him in Diagonal Ally, he seemed rushed." Harry stifled a laugh. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Evans, would you like to share with the class with your fascinating subject, or may I continue with my lecture." the twins exchanged a looks, Harry was about to open his mouth to retort but Ginny pinched his leg so he wouldn't talk, Henry spoke. "No sir, carry on." Henry spoke his hair turning bright sunshine yellow, which earned a scowl from Snape.

"Two points from Gryffindor!" he shouted and the Gryffindor's all groaned inwardly.

Snape continued his voice dulling and never ending. Henry and Harry both knew what he was talking about, but tried their best to concentrate so as to not dock more points from their house.

Finally after two hours they were released and headed to the Great Hall for their break and do their homework, which was a one foot page on shrinking potions.

When they sat down at the table Harry spoke. "We need a good prank for those Slytherin's, Malfoy is really getting on my nerves." they all nodded in agreement.

"I know!" said Jackie. "How about we place a charm on the Slytherin's so that when they want to say something mean about the other house it comes out nice. And when they try to boast about their house, it comes out as insults." Everyone stared at her.

"Jackie that is the best idea you ever had!" said Ron.

"Okay so we need to know what spells we need." Harry pulled out a book and said to Henry. "Dad made me this last year, it's a book on their pranks and the spells they used, they did a similar prank like this, and when we do pranks we are supposed to add to it." said Harry opening the book to look for the spells they needed.

After ten minutes they finally had it all planed out, just in time for lunch.

After lunch they went up to the common room until dinner when they would set their plan into action.

We know it been a while since we updated its been on our IPod and we finally found it after almost deleting it! But we have been really busy but we will not give up on this story! Review!


End file.
